fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Przyłap ich!/scenariusz
Fretka po wielu nieudanych próbach przyłapania braci, dzwoni do programu "Przyłap ich!", by pomogli jej wreszcie przyłapać braci. Fineasz i Ferb w tym czasie budują ogromną zjeżdżalnię wodną. Fretka chodzi za nimi z ukrytą kamerą, by zachować dowody. Oczywiście jej kolejne starania legły jak zwykle w gruzach. Tymczasem okazuje się, że Dundersztyc był kiedyś magikiem. Przyłap ich! (Przed domem Flynn-Fletcherów) Fretka: Mamo! Chodź szybko do ogródka! Oni znowu to zrobili! (Linda idzie do domu z siatkami z zakupami.) Linda: Daj mi chociaż odstawić zakupy. (Widać w ogródku kręcący się diabelski młyn.) (Przeskok do ogródka. Izabela i Holly wysiadają z wagonika.) Izabela: To było super ekstra, chłopaki! (Odchodzą. Nadjeżdżają w wagoniku kosmonauci.) Kosmonauta: O, fantastyczna przejażdżka! Możecie nas teraz odesłać na lądowisko? (Jadą w górę. Nadjeżdżają kosmici.) Kosmita: Erimnevop Yelsgnik Nad. (Niedaleko diabelskiego młyna przelatuje Pepe w poduszkowcu. Nagle promień znikąd uderza diabelski młyn i ucina kołek podtrzymujący koło. Diabelski młyn wytacza się z ogródka.) (Fretka przyciąga Lindę do ogródka.) Fretka: Chodź, sama zobacz! Dobra, no i powiedz, że w naszym ogródku nie stoi wielki, ogromny diabelski młyn. (Linda wychodzi do ogródka.) Linda: Proszę. W naszym ogródku nie stoi ogromny diabelski młyn. (Fineasz i Ferb leżą pod drzewem.) Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Linda: Cześć chłopcy! Fretka: "Może chcecie coś przekąsić?" Linda: Może chcielibyście coś przekąsić? (Wchodzi Pepe.) Fretka: "O, Pepe przyszedłeś." Fineasz: O, Pepe przyszedłeś! Fretka: A Ferb na to... Ferb: Wiesz, że pierwiastek z dziewięciu, to trzy? Fretka: Ach, dzień w dzień zawsze dokładnie to samo. (Przechodzi przez kuchnie, gdzie Fineasz i Ferb jedzą jabłka.) Ta sama chora monotonia! (Przechodzi przez salon.) Moje życie to marna komedia. Głos z telewizora: Czy chcesz przyłapać braci na gorącym uczynku? (Fretka cofa się do salonu.) Zadzwoń już teraz, a może wystąpisz w następnym programie "Przyłap ich!". Fretka: Tak! Tak! (Piosenka "Wpadka") Twoi bracia robią zamęt, nie wiesz jak przekonać mamę, z każdym dniem jest coraz gorzej, lecz nie przejmuj się tym wcale. Do stracenia nie masz nic, więc telefon szybko chwyć, chętnie pomożemy zwalić winę na braciszków twych. Bo wpadki to właśnie my! Wpadka! Wpadka! Wpadka! Głos z telewizora: Dzwońcie na naszą infolinię! Fretka: (Dzwoni przez telefon.) Halo? "Przyłap ich!"? Mam dla was coś ciekawego! (Następnego dnia w ogródku) Fineasz: Pięknie i słonecznie! Tak, dziś będzie gorąco. Ferb, już wiem, co będziemy dzisiaj robić. (Na podjeździe Fretka rozmawia z Lindą siedzącą w samochodzie.) Linda: Jadę na lekcję gotowania. Proszę, tylko nie roznieście domu. (Linda odjeżdża. Wchodzą Fineasz i Ferb.) Fineasz: Super! Przyjechał nasz sprzęt. Fretka: Tak szybko? (Na podjazd wjeżdża ciężarówka.) Tak więc... (Za nią podjeżdża furgon programu "Przyłap ich!".) Dobrze chłopcy, w takim razie róbcie... to co właśnie chcieliście robić. (Biegnie do furgonu.) Fineasz: To raczej do niej nie podobne. (Fineasz i Ferb wzruszają ramionami.) Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe podchodzi do wanny i zakłada fedorę.) Pepe! (Pepe wchodzi do wanny. Polewa się wodą z prysznica przez co przenosi się do bazy. Dziobak po wytarciu się ręcznikiem, owija niem siebie.) Major Monogram: Witam, Agencie P. Mamy dzisiaj naprawdę bardzo ładny dzień. Właśnie takie dni działają na doktora Dundersztyca dość paskudnie! Dlatego twoja misja to- (Przerywa sygnał.) Niebo... Pog... Deszcz... Dundersztyc... E, sygnał słabnie, zadzwonię do ciebie na domowy. (Pepe odbiera dzwoniący telefon.) (przez telefon) A więc, pamiętaj! Niebo, pogoda, deszcz, Dundersztyc! (Pepe salutuje.) (Przy furgonie) Lulu: (Szepcze.) Pst! Jesteś Fretka? Fretka: Tak... Lulu: Wsiadaj! Jesteśmy z telewizji. (Fretka wchodzi do furgonu.) Ja jestem Lulu Jones, moja asystentka Fifi. Fifi: Czołem! Fretka: Więc naprawdę przyłapiecie moich braci? Lulu: Haha, słodka jesteś. Czyż ona nie jest słodka? Fifi: Słodka jak miód, hehehe... Lulu: Cudzie wpadki, skarbie, to moje drugie imię. Hahaha! Naprawdę nazywam się Lulu Wpadka Jones. Ha! To moje powołanie. Fretka: Nie ma pani pojęcia do czego zdolni są moi bracia. Lulu: Uwierz mi, skarbie, że mam. To dlatego stworzyłam ten program. Ja przez moich braci zwariowałam. Pozwól, że coś ci opowiem. To historia przyłap i ich. Przyłap już ich miało, ale oni się odegrali i tak bez przerwy! Koniec końców ICH zawsze wygrywa. Nie chwileczkę to PRZYŁAP... Tak, PRZYŁAP zawsze wygrywa! No właśnie, PRZYŁAPAĆ ICH! Hahaha! Chodzi mi o to, że znam twój ból. Moja mama nie wierzyła, że to oni bili talerze i rysowali płyty. Fretka: Z tego co wiem, moi bracia nie biją talerzy i nie rysują płyt. Lulu: Czego by nie robili, nagramy ich. Kamery obserwują każdy centymetr waszego ogródka. Będziemy nawet mieć na taśmie to, co robią wiewiórki. Fifi, dlaczego żadna z tych kamer nie działa? Fifi: E-e, zdaje się, że kamera nr 8 działa jak trzeba. (Na monitorze wiewiórka puszcza bąka.) Fretka: A więc, twój program jest pewnie popularny? Lulu: No cóż, mamy niewielkie problemy z oglądalnością i szefostwo stacji chętnie by nas zdjęło z anteny, ale mając taki temat, ta chwila nigdy nie nastąpi! No to śmiało, dawaj! Fretka: Niby co? Lulu: Przyłapankę! Pokaż, że umiesz, śmiało! Fretka/Lulu: Wpadka! Wpadka! Wpadka! Fretka: Znając życie, to już na pewno coś zrobili. Lulu: Co zrobili? Fretka: A bo ja wiem. Nie sposób zgadnąć. Chodźcie, pokażę wam. (Kilka chwil potem Fretka i zaskoczona widokiem Lulu stoją w ogródku. Fifi wchodzi z kamerą.) Fifi: To gdzie jest to coś, co mam sfilmować? (Zwraca uwagę na coś i mdleje.) Fretka: No, co pani powie? (Ukazuje się park wodny Fineasza i Ferba.) Lulu: Myślę, że mam nareszcie temat, na który czekałam od dawna! Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Podoba ci się wodna zjeżdżalnia!? Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe wpada na sztuczne okno i spada. Dundersztyc wychyla się z drugiego okna.) Dundersztyc: Haha! Och, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, nie wierzę, że dałeś się nabrać na starą jak świat sztuczkę z oknem. (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca i wpada przez okno do środka.) Ej, chwileczkę! Jak!? Ty! Skąd!? (Wychyla się i widzi atrapowego dziobaka na ulicy.) Ach, nie wierzę, że dałem się nabrać na starą jak świat sztuczkę z dziobakiem. To było całkiem niezłe, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Dopiszę to do twojego konta. Wiem, wiem, zastanawia cię pewno mój kapelusz, tak? Był w zestawie mały czarodziej. Od kiedy skończyłem siódmą klasę marzyłem, żeby zostać magikiem, ale wcale nie było łatwo. (W retrospekcji mały Dundersztyc prowadzi pokaz magii. Z kapelusza przypadkowo wyjmuje skunksa.) Mały Dundersztyc: Ej, zaraz. Gdzie się podział ten królik? (Skunks tryska w Dundersztyca smrodem, co rozbawia widownię. Mały Dundersztyc podaje talię kart dziewczynce. Zasłania oczy opaską i próbuje wyciągnąć kartę. Wyciąga skunksa, który ponownie tryska w niego smrodem. Po pewnym czasie Dundersztyc wisi związany na scenie.) Czy ktoś mógłby mi pomóc się rozwiązać!? Słyszy mnie ktoś?! Halooo..! (Podbiega skunks i tryska w niego smrodem.) (Koniec retrospekcji) Dundersztyc: Z moich marzeń pozostały już tylko migawki na szarej kliszy wspomnień. Uważaj, sznurowadła ci się rozwiązały. (Pepe spogląda na swoją stopę, przez co zostaje zamknięty w pudełku.) Ha! Haha! Zanim zginiesz, coś ci pokażę. Poznaj, oto Zachmurzator 3000-Initator. (Pepe wierci się w pułapce.) Hm? Co proszę? Czyżbyś właśnie zapytał mnie morsem? "To urządzenie wygląda wspaniale i przerażająco. Cóż ono takiego robi, co?" No dobra powiem ci, skoro tak bardzo chcesz wiedzieć. To coś wystrzeli do atmosfery setki tysięcy kulek pogodowych i przemieni trzecie tysiąclecie w zupełnie nową epokę lodowcową! Ale zanim to nastąpi. (Nakłada płachtę na pułapkę Pepe.) Sprawię, że drogi Pepe Pan Dziobak nareszcie zniknie! Voìla! (Kiedy uniósł płachtę pod nią nie było już pułapki.) Hahaha! Udało mi się! Ych, może jednak trzeba było zostać magikiem, hm? (W ogródku Fretka podbiega do dzieci siedzących w pontonie.) Fineasz: Cześć Fretka! Popłyniesz z nami w dziewiczy rejs? Fretka: Nie będę żadnym królikiem doświadczalnym w waszych- Lulu: Fretka czekaj! Musisz z nimi popłynąć! Na kasku masz ukrytą kamerę. Zrób tylko jak najlepsze ujęcie. A przyłapanki pozostaw nam! (Fretka wchodzi do pontonu.) Fineasz: Wszyscy gotowi? Sprawdźcie, czy na pewno zapieliście kapoki. Gdyby nas wywróciło, poduszki świetnie spełnią rolę nagrobków. A, szkoda by było ją zamoczyć. (Zdejmuje z Fretki głowy kask z kamerą.) Fretka: Ale, ale, ale, ale... (Zjeżdżalnia ruszyła.) Fineasz: No i co, Fretka, chyba nie było tak źle? Fretka: Szczerze mówiąc, było całkiem- Wszyscy: Aaa! (Wylądowali na trawniku.) Fretka: (Dyszy.) I już! To koniec, prawda!? Dzieci: Haha! (Wszyscy zostali wystrzeleni z pontonu na zwariowaną zjeżdżalnię.) (Piosenka Lato) Lato! Kocham lato, ciepłych wakacji czas! Lato! Te słoneczne chwile, kocha każdy z nas! Lato niech wiecznie trwa! Fineasz: Chcesz to powtórzyć? Fretka: Zwariowałeś!? Lulu: Chce i to bardzo! Haha! Musisz to zrobić. Mamy ich przyłapać! Kamera jest dobrze ukryta. Rób co trzeba. (Kolejna przejażdżka; Fretka krzyczy.) (Dundersztyc wylatuje ze Spółki Zło na swoim balonie.) Dundersztyc: Hahaha! Przetestujemy teraz mój Zachmurzator 3000-Initator! Dwa chyba w zupełności wystarczą. Ha! No i poleciały! (Na niebie pojawiła się trąba powietrzna.) Doskonale. Hahaha! Teraz na poważnie! (Pepe wyskakuje z jego kapelusza.) Hm, sprawdzę, może uda mi się wcisnąć jeszcze kilka. (Pepe wyskakuje na inator.) Pepe Pan Dziobak tutaj! (Pepe wystrzelił królika z kapelusza.) To ty mój króliczku!? Czy wiesz, że cię szukałem, odkąd skończyłem siódmą klasę? (Pepe strzela królikami z kapelusza.) Aa! Ajajajajaj! (Balon opada.) (Na farmie) Kobieta: Zainwestowałeś wszystkie nasze oszczędności w hodowlę królików, a zapomniałeś kupić króliki!? Farmer: Ale skarbie, ja... Kobieta: Myślałeś może, że króliki po prostu same zaczną spadać z nieba. (Na kobietę spada balon pełen królików.) Farmer: Najwyraźniej ktoś jest mi winien przeprosiny. Kobieta: No cóż. (Dundersztyc i Pepe wychodzą z balonu.) Dundersztyc: Ahaha...! (W furgonetce) Fretka: No i jak, Lulu? Mamy dobre ujęcia? Lulu: Trudno o lepsze! Teraz do sceny konfrontacji musisz koniecznie zadzwonić po mamę. A ja zadzwonię po mojego szefa. Fretka: (Dzwoni do Lindy.) Cześć mamo! (Przeskok do Lindy, która jest w sklepie) Linda: Cześć córciu, dawno nie dzwoniłaś. (Przeskok do Fretki) Fretka: Po prostu przyjedź tu najszybciej jak możesz. Tym razem będzie trochę inaczej. Lulu: (Dzwoni do szefa.) Szefie! Lepiej niech się pan tutaj szybko pojawi! To będzie nasz najlepszy program! Gwarantuję! (Dundersztyc ucieka przez miasto na rowerze.) Chłopiec: Ej, szalony naukowiec ukradł mi rower! (Przejeżdża obok niego Pepe na deskorolce.) Dziewczynka: Zobacz! Ta miła kaczka dała mi dychę za deskorolkę. Lulu: Ooo, będzie świetnie! Czuję, że szefowie odnowią ze mną kontrakt! (Za Fretką i Lulu przejeżdżają Pepe i Dundersztyc.) Co to było? (Gdy się odwróciły trąba powietrzna zmiotła zjeżdżalnię.) Fretka: Mama przyjechała! Lulu: Szef mojej stacji! (Linda wychodzi z samochodu, co jest nagrywane.) Linda: Fretko, co się tu dzieje? Co to za ludzie? Proszę przestać! Fretka: Mamo! Mamo, będziemy w telewizji! Nareszcie wszystko udowodnię. Lulu: (do szefa) Nasza oglądalność skoczy w górę jak burza. (Wszyscy wchodzą do pustego ogródka.) Czyż to nie jest bombowy temat! Szef: To nie jest bombowy temat. To ogródek na przedmieściach. Lulu: Ale!? Jak to!? Ale, że co to!? Ale!? Co!? Gdzie się wszystko podziało!? Fretka: Witaj w moim świecie. Lulu: Chwileczkę! Chwileczkę! Mamy nagrania! Kasety są w samochodzie! Chodźmy! Przybij ze mną wpadkę! Fretka/Lulu: Wpadka! Wpadka! Wpadka! (Fretka i Lulu wybiegły do furgonu.) Szef: Pani córka też? Linda: I to co najmniej raz dziennie. Lulu: W samochodzie! W samochodzie! W samochodzie! Szef: Ja chyba bym tego nie zniósł na co dzień. Linda: Można przywyknąć. Lulu: W samochodzie! Gdzie on się podział! (Dundersztyc jedzie przez miasto w furgonie.) Dundersztyc: Hehehehe! Jak to miło, że ktoś zostawił kluczyki. (Pepe musiał zatrzymać się na czerwonym świetle.) Tak właśnie się dzieje, gdy jest się dobrym! Trzeba stawać na każdym czerwonym świetle! Hehehehe! O! O nie, nie! (Zostaje wessany do trąby powietrznej.) Ratunku! Jeszcze cię dorwę, Pepe Panie Dziobaku! (Przed domem) Linda: No chłopcy, jak wam minął dzień? Fretka: "Cześć mamo"... Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Fretka: "A Pepe tu, jesteś". Fineasz: A Pepe, tu jesteś! Fretka: A Ferb na to... Ferb: I właśnie dlatego nie noszę szelek w miejscach publicznych. Fretka: A teraz jedzenie. Linda: Macie ochotę na kawałek ciasta? Fretka: Tak, ja mam ochotę. (Parę chwil potem Fretka i Lulu siedzą przed domem.) Fretka: Teraz rozumie pani mój ból. Może ciasta? Napisy końcowe Dundersztyc: Kręci mi się w głowie! Może powinienem skręcić w drugą stronę?! (Wypadł z trąby powietrznej.) Aaa! (Na farmie) Kobieta: Jak mogłeś sprzedać hodowlę królików i otworzyć wypożyczalnię furgonetek nie kupując ani jednej furgonetki!? (Słychać spadającą furgonetkę.) Tylko coś powiedz. (Spadła na nią furgon.) Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1